lulfandomcom-20200213-history
The Family Business
The Family Business is the fifth episode of the second season. Summary After the Loonatics' mission to stop Toby the Pizza Boy, a delivery boy for the Pizza Fest restaurant who was possessed by a Bio-Tech Brain Parasite device, Rev Runner's family comes to visit when they want Rev to take over the family business. Rev begs Tech to help him make his father proud. Meanwhile, Ralph shows so much attention to Rev that Rip, Rev's younger brother and the outcast of the family, shows extreme jealousy towards Rev for being the family favorite as well as being a superhero. When Rip finds the confiscated Bio-Tech Brain Parasite, it takes control of him and makes him act on his dark feelings of anger and jealousy towards his brother, and the Loonatics must stop him. Major Events *Rev Runner's family is introduced. Debuts *Rip Runner *Ralph "Pa" Runner *Harriet "Ma" Runner Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Rip Runner *Ralph "Pa" Runner *Harriet "Ma" Runner *Misty Breeze (cameo) Trivia *This is one of the few episodes without Zadavia. *This is the first and only time anyone's family has been introduced in the show. *Tech falling off of a cliff numerous times is a reference to the running gag in Looney Tunes shorts where Wile E. Coyote falls off of a cliff. *This episode is the sixth one on the season two DVD set instead of "Cape Duck". *The monster Rev leaves to help the team fight looks just like a Fuz-Z. *Rev's parents has Coyote issues against Tech probably because of their ancestory family like Wile E. Coyote always tried to capture Road Runner. Quotes seeing Rev's family and them speaking, and eating pizza :Danger Duck: "Ahhhh! My brain is melting! There's a whole family of them! I'm checking into a hotel." ---- Rip is on a rampage :Ace Bunny: Little brother, you need to chill. Try some yoga! is tinkering with the Robo Amigo :Rip Runner: Adults don't need a Robo Amigo. Pa should sell it to kids. :Ralph Runner: Rip's head Rip, stop bothering your brother. Can't you see he's doing important work? to Rev Now, how's my genius with a wrench doing? Amigo comes alive :Robo: I can make anything fun. :Ralph: Whoa-yeah! proceeds to explode :Rev: Sigh Well, still a few bugs technically-wise, but marketing-wise how about we sell him to kids instead of adults? :Ralph: Why th-th-th-th-that's brilliant! :Rip: Hey, what am I? Invisible? ---- :Ralph: It doesn't feel right, him being here. Even if he's a vegetarian. :Rev: Well, he just wants to learn from the best. Right, Tech? laugh :Tech: That's right. look And the best is definitely in the room. sweats with a nervous grin :Ralph: look Well, I'm glad to see a coyote who knows he's limitations. growls ---- :Duck: Oh yeah, making toys for rugrats. What are you, a crime fighter or one of Santa's elves? ---- walks into his lab, dragging Rev in, who is attached to his leg :Rev: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! Don't make me beg! :Tech: deadpanned Uh, you are begging. :Rev: Then please make me stop. ---- :Rev: Ah, thanks, Tech. If you weren't a coyote, and a guy, I'd kiss you! :Tech: Then lucky for me, I'm both. ---- enlarges another Robo Amigo :Rip: Double the destruction, double the fun! Haha! :Rev: Gasps Oh no! The situation was bad enough with one amigo. Now there are two! :Tech: Okay, that's a challenge. Gallery The family busness screen shot.jpg Untitledlll.png Loonatics-Unleashed-Episode-18-Family-Business.jpg Untitledll.png Untitledl.png xnyr2wB_640x360_0.jpg loonatics parasite grasp.jpg loonatics roadrunner flaming.jpg loonatics space parasite.jpg pizza doors.jpg pizza1.jpg pizza2.jpg pizza3.jpg pizza4.jpg loonatics pizza guy.jpg loonatics robo slacker.jpg loonatics slacker brother.jpg loonatics ace lexi strained.jpg loonatics parasite table.jpg loonatics teeny dad.jpg loonatics amigo.jpg loonatics roadrunner house.jpg loonatics charred coyote fall.jpg loonatics amigo vs bully.jpg loonatics comic book.jpg loonatics recycled fuzz ball.jpg|Return of the Fuz-Z's? loonatics evil kid brother roadrunner.jpg loonatics misty breeze 1.jpg loonatics evil kid brother road runner flying.jpg loonatics uno amigo.jpg loonatics nosedive.jpg loonatics nosedive 2.jpg loonatics misty breeze 2.jpg loonatics space kid 1.jpg loonatics space kid 2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2